


Meeting the Queens

by alayneni



Series: The Queens [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity had kept their relationship private but Oliver wants to take their relationship to the next stage and have Felicity move in with him. But he doesn’t want her to just move in anywhere, he wants her to move into Queen Mansion with him. Step 1 for Felicity: Meet the Queens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Queens

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow.

Tonight, Felicity Meghan Smoak, IT Specialist at Queen Consolidated, would be meeting her boyfriend's family; the same family that owned the company that she worked for. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She had been dating Oliver Jonas Queen for two years and they had managed to keep their relationship private. There were three mains reasons they had wanted it this way:

Felicity could not handle the media attention. She could only imagine the type of trouble her mouth would get her in,

Felicity worked at QC and she didn't want her co-workers knowing she was dating the boss's son, and

Oliver had never been good at relationships and he had a lot of crazy stalkers. He didn't want Felicity being targeted by any of them.

It was easy to keep things on the down low since Oliver had outgrown his playboy days. He had since developed a strong dislike for the media and preferred to spend quiet evenings in than out on the town. Occasionally he would have to attend a public event for the company or one of his charities and he would go to those as the escort for his sister or mother.

Things between them were going well and after two years of dating Oliver wanted to take their relationship to the next level and have her move into the Queen Mansion with him. Of course he would insist on the Mansion for security reasons. They both knew they couldn't stay in their bubble forever and they felt they were ready for this next step but first Felicity needed to officially meet the rest of the family. She had had many interactions with his family members through the company but that was always business. She never discussed anything outside of Queen Consolidated with them.

Over the weekend, Oliver informed his family that he wanted them to meet his girlfriend. Felicity had told him that the thought of meeting them at the mansion scared her so he tried to find a neutral point and suggested Table Salt, his mother's favourite restaurant. Moira Queen was known to be very fond of the Salmon Tartar there. The dinner had been fixed for the following Saturday at 7:00pm.

Felicity woke up early that day and went to the spa. She had everything done and then had her makeup and hair professionally styled. She did not want a hair out of place for Mrs. Queen. Felicity knew the woman liked things to be in perfect order and at QC she was very meticulous about the appearance of the company. The woman also had a stare that always seemed to look straight through her and she was sure she knew that Felicity was dating Oliver but Mrs. Queen never brought that topic up.

Felicity arrived at the restaurant an hour early because she had finished her preparations early and then worried that if there was traffic she could be late and that would be bad since Mr. Queen was a huge stickler for time, something Oliver never picked up on. She had seen Robert Queen tear into a few employees for arriving 30 seconds late for a meeting. So now with an hour to spare she started playing on her tablet in her mini.

At quarter to seven, the alarm she set went off and Felicity exited the vehicle. She walked slowly to the restaurant and looked at the expensive sign that said Table Salt. Only the upper class went into this restaurant and there was a rumour that the menu didn't even have prices on it. The door to the restaurant was very heavy and she wondered if it was made of bullet proof glass. It took all of her strength to open it and she barely managed to tumble through the little space she made before it closed shut. She turned around to glare at the door. Wasn't there supposed to be a bell hop or someone that opened the door for people to enter?

The sound of a violin playing softly in the restaurant reminded her that she was indeed here for dinner and not to fight with a ridiculously heavy door. She was in a small room in the front of the restaurant and she knew it was designed to give the customers in the restaurant privacy since she couldn't see onto the main floor where she assumed everyone ate. In this room the decor was simple and the lighting was bright. The two guards by the door and the hostess by the archway had all witnessed her less than graceful entrance into the restaurant. There were seats off to the side where Felicity assumed she was to wait for Oliver and she tried to seat herself as elegantly as possible. After a few minutes the hostess cleared her throat and signalled for her to approach.

"Name please," the tall brunette asked looking over her attire.

"Felicity Smoak, I have a reservation for 7:00pm," she said nervously.

"I'm not seeing any reservation under Smoak," the hostess responded in a haughty tone.

"It's probably under my boyfriend's name."

The hostess tapped her foot while she waited for the name.

"Uh, Oliver Queen," Felicity said shyly.

The hostess snorted. "If I had a dollar for every time some floozie came in here claiming to be eating with Oliver Queen, I would be richer than the Queens."

"I'm not some floozie, I'm his girlfriend," Felicity said offended by the hostess's accusation.

Another snort from the hostess, "What planet have you been living on. Everyone knows Oliver Queen is single. There is a reason he is the most eligible bachelor in the city."

"My name is supposed to be with his on the reservation so that you would let me in. If you could just check the full reservation, I'm sure we can sort this out." Felicity said

"I'm not wasting my time. Besides its 7:00pm now, the Queens are never late," The hostess informed her.

Felicity glanced at the fancy clock on the wall, it was 7:00pm. Her phone buzzed with a message from Oliver. They had to turn around because Thea picked up the wrong shoes. They were going to be 15 minutes late. He asked her to get seated and to order appetizers and drinks. He also added that his father was throwing a fit that they were late so he suggested she order a double whiskey for his father.

"They are running a little late," Felicity said as she looked up from her phone.

"Security," the hostess called to the two guards standing by the door.

"Please escort this young lady out,"

"Wait, I have a reservation. I'm with the Queen party." Felicity said

"Looks like we got another one Jerry," One guard said to the other.

"Its full moon, I tell you they always come out at full moon." Jerry responded.

"But I actually do have a reservation; if the hostess would just look!" Felicity pleaded with them.

"Mam, you can either leave of your own free will or we can throw you out." The large man threatened her. "It's your choice,"

Felicity moved quickly to the door and this time it opened much easier than the first time. Maybe it was the anger coursing through her that helped but she really didn't care. She stood up outside the restaurant and both guards stood up outside with her.

"The pavement is public, you can't move me from stadning in front of your restaurant." She said sticking out her tongue at them.

"No but we can call the police to do it," The guard responded.

"Go ahead! I'm sure this will be great publicity for your restaurant," Felicity countered.

She watched both guards head back inside and talk to the hostess who pulled out a phone from her podium and made a call.

A severely pissed off Felicity stood up on the side walk and waited for Oliver. If the stupid dinner didn't mean so much to him, she would have driven home and marathoned Dr. Who. She let out a sardonic laugh when she saw the police cruiser pull up. Sure, major crime is conducted a few blocks away in the Glades but they have time to come and move an innocent girl from in front a restaurant. She glanced inside Table Salt and the hostess smirked at her. Oh that bitch was going down. Felicity glanced at her phone, Oliver's last message said he was five minutes away, that was four minutes ago.

"Excuse me mam, is there any reason you're standing here," The officer asked politely.

"Yes officer, I'm waiting for my boyfriend," she replied politely but in her mind she was ready to kick and scream.

"The restaurant has complained that you're interrupting their business?"

Felicity snorted, if they wanted her to interrupt their business she most definitely could, but first she had to deal with the officer.

"I assure you I haven't done anything to interrupt their business." Today, she added mentally.

"They say you are annoying patrons."

"I haven't spoken to any of their patrons officer. I haven't even seen anybody walk into the restaurant since they kicked me out!"

"Perhaps you could maybe wait a little further down the pavement," The officer suggested.

Felicity eyed him, "Down there where it is dark and I could get mugged?" she asked sarcastically.

The Officer was about to reply but she cut him off. "Besides my boyfriend is here," She said smugly.

A sleek black stretch limousine pulled up behind the police car and before it could come to a complete stop, Oliver jumped out and was by her side in an instant. The Officer's eyes were the size of saucers. Felicity couldn't help but turn around and look for the hostess's reaction. It was Felicity's turn to smirk.

"Felicity what's wrong? Are you ok?" he said looking her over instantly.

"I'm fine. The restaurant kicked me out and then called the police for me because I was waiting in front of the restaurant for you and apparently interrupting their business," she explained to him.

Oliver's face darkened with rage. He turned to the Officer. "I'm very sorry there seems to be some misunderstanding. I can assure you Felicity was just waiting for me. We were supposed to eat here tonight but thanks to my sister we were running a little late."

The police officer nodded.

"Sorry for any inconvenience caused," the officer said and quickly left.

"So I'm starving Oliver and I don't really feel like eating in there," Felicity said chucking her finger in the direction of the restaurant.

He nodded his head in understanding. He knew his girlfriend well. She had a moral code and if someone treated her like crap she never stood for it. There was no way he was going to get her back into that restaurant without some major apologies from their staff but that wouldn't happen tonight. Oliver's hand slid to the small of her back and guided her to the limo.

"Everyone, I believe you all know Felicity. We have a small change of plans for the night, Thea if you don't mind we need to find a new restaurant to eat at. Felicity will be joining us in the car. I just need to have a quick word with the manager and I'll be back."

Felicity gave Oliver a panicked looked but he kissed her on her forehead and guided her in the car to sit next to his sister, facing his parents.

"Hello Queens," Felicity greeted them. They all smiled at her.

"What happened? Why were the cops talking to you?" Thea asked concerned.

Felicity sighed, "The hostess threw me out of the restaurant because she didn't believe I had a reservation to eat with you and then called the cops because I was waiting in front of the restaurant."

Robert looked sternly at Thea, "Do you see what your little fit over your shoes caused. If we had been on time, we would have saved Ms. Smoak that embarrassment."

"Robert," Moira said resting her hand on his forearm, "This is not Thea's fault. It is the restaurants fault and I'm sure Oliver is handling the situation appropriately." She then sighed deeply. "I really loved the salmon tartar there." Until her son resolved the situation, she would be avoiding Table Salt.

"Where are we going to eat now?" Thea asked as she scrolled through the Starling City Restaurant guide on her phone.

"Ms. Smoak, what would you like to eat?" Mr. Queen asked.

"I know it's totally inappropriate but I feel for a Big Belly Burger," Felicity replied honestly.

Both Thea and Robert Queen's faces lit up.

"Yay! We are going to get along just great," Thea said hugging her.

Moira frowned, "Robert you know your doctor advised you to stay away from greasy foods," she admonished him.

"I've been on that blasted diet for 3 months and my recent blood work came back fine. I think one burger isn't going to kill me!"

The door opened and Oliver squeezed himself next to Felicity.

"So where to?" he asked.

"Big Belly Burger," Moira answered with a sigh.

Oliver laughed and all the nervous energy Felicity had immediately drained out of her body. She was going to Big Belly Burger with the Queens, maybe things would work out after all.

-*-

The next day, Felicity received an apology card from the restaurant as well as a personalised apology card from the hostess. The owner was inviting her back for a private dinner with how many ever guests she wanted. The entire restaurant would be hers for the night, on any night of her choosing. Felicity smirked, she had the perfect plan.

One night in the not so distant future, 50 homeless people were treated to the best dinner Starling City had to offer, at the most expensive restaurant in the city, Table Salt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. For those wondering about QC Boys Club, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Sunday.


End file.
